Jalur Empat
by grettama
Summary: "Sudah saatnya kamu mencari partner." Kalimat itu begitu menohok seorang Uchiha Sasuke sehingga akhirnya ia memilih seorang partner. Meskipun begitu, tidak selamanya memiliki partner akan mempermudah segalanya. Ketakutan untuk dikhianati akan tetap ada. 100th fanfic. Don't like don't read.


"Saya rasa, sekarang sudah saatnya kamu mencari partner," ujar seorang wanita dengan mata hijau emerald yang begitu cantik dengan nada tegas. Meski rambut wanita itu berwarna merah jambu terang mencolok, ia masih terlihat menawan.

"Baik, Bu Haruno," jawab pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dan bermata hitam juga yang sedari tadi berdiri di hadapan wanita berambut merah jambu dengan kepala tertunduk.

* * *

Malam menyelimuti kota Yogyakarta, kota yang terkenal sebagai Kota Pelajar. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dan bermata hitam yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk melepas penat dan lelahnya di sebuah warung angkringan di dekat terminal Giwangan. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan _shift_-nya dan saat ini sedang makan sebungkus nasi langgi ditemani segelas es teh. Handuk kecilnya ia sampirkan di bahu sementara ia makan dalam diam.

Uchiha Sasuke ini, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sopir bus jalur empat yang menurut para mbak-mbak di sekitar terminal Giwangan, adalah sopir paling ganteng sejagad raya. Dengan kulit pucat dan rambut hitam jabrik ala pantat ayam, kehadirannya selalu membuat para gadis penjual jamu, penjual sate gendong dan gadis-gadis yang lain terpekik kegirangan. Menurut gadis-gadis itu, Sasuke wajahnya mirip sekali dengan salah satu tokoh komik ninja terkenal. Darimana gadis-gadis itu tahu tentang komik ninja Jepang, adalah sebuah misteri.

Sasuke tetap makan dalam diam sementara rekan-rekan sesama sopirnya yang lain asyik bercengkrama membicarakan hari mereka. Sasuke sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia tadi baru saja dipanggil oleh Ibu Haruno Sakura, mandor bus tempatnya bekerja. Tadinya ia kira ia dipanggil karena setorannya kurang, tapi ternyata atasannya yang penampilannya sangat bersaing dengan Trio Macan itu memintanya untuk mencari partner.

Sasuke menyelesaikan makannya dan keluar dari angkringan yang kalau di Jepang mungkin sebelas dua belas dengan warung _oden_ dengan makanan yang berjajar rapi di gerobak dan penerangan teploknya. Ia hendak pulang ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang sepuhan yang tak kalah dengan rambut merah jambu atasannya sedang luntang-luntung di dekat deretan angkringan di Giwangan. Wajahnya, yang dihiasi tato berupa tiga coretan di masing-masing pipi, tampak gahar sementara orang-orang menjauhinya. Takut di-_palak_. Sasuke mengenali pemuda itu sebagai salah satu preman pasar Kota Gedhe. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mendekati preman pirang itu dan menepuk bahunya.

"Apa?" sergahnya gusar, menatap Sasuke tajam dengan mata birunya.

"Kamu… mau jadi kernet saya?"

* * *

"Oh, kamu sudah _nemu_ kernet, Sas?" tanya Sakura ketika esok paginya Sasuke datang menghadap untuk mulai bekerja. Pemuda pirang yang ditemuinya semalam mengekor di belakangnya. "Siapa namanya?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pemuda di belakangnya dan menyikutnya pelan.

"Eh, U-zumaki Naruto, Bu," jawab pemuda pirang itu, terdengar gugup.

"Asli mana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Anu, Bu, saya asli Gunung Kidul."

"Oh, _yo wis_. Kamu bantu Sasuke ya mulai sekarang! Ini kunci busmu, Sas. _Ati-ati yo_."

Sasuke mengangguk pada mandornya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, langsung menuju busnya yang seperti biasa masih terparkir di halaman terminal Giwangan setelah semalam habis dicuci bersih.

"_Dadi kenek ki kudu piye_?" —_Jadi kernet itu harus bagaimana_?—tanya Naruto begitu ia dan Sasuke menaiki bus yang masih kosong melompong tanpa penumpang itu.

"_Gampang wae_. Kamu tinggal mintain uang dari penumpang. Jangan lupa teriak-teriak dari pintu, bus ini lewat jalur mana saja. Kasih kode ke aku juga kalau ada penumpang yang mau turun dan naik," jawab Sasuke seraya menyalakan mesin bus.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia sudah terbiasa jadi preman pasar yang hobi _memalak_, jadi meminta uang dari penumpang adalah urusan kecil. "Memangnya, kernetmu yang sebelumnya kemana kok kamu butuh kernet baru?"

Sasuke memundurkan busnya untuk keluar dari terminal, lalu menjawab. "Aku tidak pernah punya kernet sebelumnya."

Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin tahu, tapi bus sudah keluar dari terminal, dan baik Naruto maupun Sasuke harus mulai bekerja jadi mereka terpaksa menunda obrolan.

* * *

Sasuke mulai mengarahkan busnya untuk mengejar setoran hari itu di jalur-jalur yang sudah ditentukan sementara Naruto nangkring di pintu bus yang dibiarkan terbuka. Sudah dua puluh menit sejak busnya meninggalkan terminal, tapi belum ada satupun penumpang yang naik. Sasuke mulai keki.

"Nar!" serunya, "Kamu daritadi kok diam _wae_? Bukannya teriak-teriak jalur kita?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit gusar.

"Nganu, Sas. Memang, bus ini lewat jalur mana aja?" Naruto balik bertanya seraya nyengir kuda. Sasuke langsung memelototinya dari kaca spion, menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan sandal jepit Sw*llow-nya ke muka Naruto yang kecoklatan karena terbakar sinar matahari. Selain karena itu adalah sandal jepit satu-satunya yang tersisa karena yang lain selalu hilang diambil orang tatkala ia sembayang di masjid, ia tak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari setir bus. Ia belum mau mati muda.

"_Apalke_ nih jalur kita, Lembah UGM, Sardjito, Mirota, Tugu, Malioboro, Kusumanegara, Gembira Loka, Gedong Kuning, Ring Road _trus_ terakhir di terminal Giwangan sebelum kita putar balik!" Sasuke menjelaskan sementara Naruto berusah mengingat-ngingatnya sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Oke sip!" seru Naruto, tampaknya sudah hafal jalan-jalan yang menjadi jalur mereka dan mulai berteriak, "Bonbin (Kebon Binatang), Kusumanegara, Tugu! Bonbin, Kusumanegara, Tugu!"

Di luar dugaan, suara Naruto ternyata _kenceng_ juga sampai membuat bapak-bapak penjual es _dungdung_ keliling menabrakkan gerobak esnya ke becak terdekat saking kagetnya.

Berkat suara toa Naruto, bus mulai penuh dengan penumpang. Dari ibu-ibu yang membawa sekeranjang penuh ayam yang tak hentinya berkokok, anak-anak sekolahan, sampai bapak-bapak kantoran. Sasuke memutuskan untuk _ngetem_ sebentar sementara Naruto turun dari bus untuk menarik penumpang lain.

"Jalur _papat_! Jalur _papat_! Mbak, Mas, ayo jalur _papat_!" serunya fasih.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dari balik kemudi. Ternyata Naruto berbakat juga. Tidak salah keputusannya semalam untuk memintanya berhenti jadi preman pasar. Meskipun butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan Naruto, tapi ternyata Sasuke jeli juga dalam menemukan kernet. Mungkin ia harusnya jadi agen pencari bakat kernet saja.

"Mas, kalau saya mau pulang, naik bus ini bisa nggak ya?"

Sasuke mendengar suara seorang ibu yang sedang bertanya pada Naruto.

"Rumah Ibu dimana memangnya?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Di Cilacap, Mas."

_Dug_! Kepala Sasuke menghantam setir bus dengan suksesnya begitu mendengar jawaban si Ibu yang luar biasa sekali. Sasuke tidak mendengar jawaban Naruto atas pernyataan ibu itu, tapi ia melihat Naruto lewat di samping jendelanya dengan tampang gondok kuadrat, meninggalkan si Ibu yang sekarang sedang meneriakkan makian untuk Naruto.

"Bilang dari awal dong, Mas, kalau busnya nggak lewat Cilacap!" begitulah seruan si Ibu.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto memutar bola mata mereka dengan ekspresi separo pasrah separo jengkel.

"Jangan lupa ditarikin uangnya, Nar," ujar Sasuke begitu Naruto sudah kembali menaiki bus dan Sasuke sudah siap tancap gas sebelum ibu Cilacap tadi memanggil massa untuk menggulingkan dan membakar bus Sasuke. Bisa digantung Bu Haruno nanti dia kalau dia pulang tanpa setoran dan berdalih seorang ibu membakar busnya karena Sasuke menolak mengantarnya pulang ke Cilacap.

"Siap!" jawab Naruto. Ia langsung berkeliling bus, mulai meminta uang kepada para penumpang. Sasuke pikir tidak akan ada lagi masalah yang bakal terjadi sampai ia mendengar suara Naruto.

"_Heh! Gawa rene duitmu! Kurang kui! Kurang! Kabeh! Sak dompete! Rumangsamu numpak bis gratis? Golek mati kowe?!_" —"Heh! Kemarikan uangmu! Kurang itu! Kurang! Semua sedompetnya! Menurutmu naik bus gratis? Cari mati kamu ya?!"

Sasuke langsung menginjak pedal rem busnya dengan mendadak, membuat Naruto yang sedang dalam proses meminta uang kepada penumpang jatuh terjungkal. Sasuke sama sekali lupa kalau sebelum ini, Naruto adalah seorang preman pasar sejati yang terbiasa _malak_.

"Nar! Narikin uangnya nggak gitu!" seru Sasuke frustasi dari kursi sopirnya. Tampaknya, mimpinya untuk menjadi agen pencari bakat kernet pupus sudah.

* * *

Setelah beberapa minggu, Naruto mulai jago mengerneti. Ia sudah hafal jalur dan sudah tahu cara meminta uang yang baik dan benar menurut adat istiadat. Bahkan tampaknya, ia lebih menikmati jadi kernet daripada jadi preman pasar Kota Gedhe.

"Makasih ya, Sas," ucapnya suatu hari setelah mereka setor ke Bu Haruno.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, mengantongi jatah bonusnya karena semenjak ada Naruto yang membantunya, uang yang bisa dihasilkan bertambah dua kali lipat. Ia tak perlu kerja sendiri lagi. Ia tak harus membagi konsentrasinya antara menyetir dan mengawasi penumpang karena sudah ada Naruto. _Win-win solution_.

"Kalau kamu nggak memintaku jadi kernet malam itu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah _ketangkep_ polisi," jawabnya, seraya memandang Sasuke dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke terpaku. Ia lebih terbiasa melihat wajah Naruto yang gahar ala preman daripada senyum lebar yang tulus dan tampak benar-benar bahagia begini. Ini hanya Sasuke saja, atau memang wajah Naruto tampak bersinar?

"Woi! Ngapain kalian berdua gelap-gelapan di situ? Terminal mau tutup!"

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh dengan kaget, mendapati seorang satpam terminal sedang menyorotkan senter ke arah wajah Naruto.

Tapi, meskipun sinar yang dilihat Sasuke adalah sinar senter, Sasuke tahu kalau ia sudah jatuh.

* * *

"Udah nggak ada penumpang lagi, Sas! Nggak usah ke terminal, langsung putar balik di sini saja biar cepet," Naruto menyarankan. Sudah tengah hari. Kota Jogja begitu terik tapi itu tidak menyurutkan niat Sasuke dan Naruto untuk terus mengejar setoran.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, tapi ketika Sasuke sudah putar balik, ia mendengar jeritan Naruto yang membuatnya menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak.

"Kenapa, Nar? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, panik, bangkit dari kursi sopirnya dan melihat Naruto jatuh terduduk di lantai bus. Sasuke buru-buru menghampirinya. "Kenapa, Nar?" tanyanya lagi seraya berlutut di sebelah Naruto. Naruto hanya membelalak ngeri, kemudian menunjuk ke arah kursi paling belakang dekat jendela.

Di kursi itu, duduk seorang gadis berjilbab yang juga tampak sama kagetnya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit, tak mengerti. "Mbaknya kenapa, Nar?"

Naruto langsung menoleh ke Sasuke dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Sas! Tadi aku yakin busnya sudah kosong! Tapi tiba-tiba ada mbak ini di sini! Mbak ini pasti setan!" seru Naruto tepat ke wajah Sasuke.

Sunyi.

"Er, Mas? Saya daritadi sudah di sini. Saya mau turun di terminal, tapi kok pas saya manggil Mas mau tanya kenapa busnya belok, Mas malah _njerit_. Saya juga jadi ikut kaget," mbak berjilbab itu menerangkan dengan wajah kalem.

"Eh?" celetuk Naruto, menoleh lagi ke arah mbak berjilbab.

Sasuke mengusap mukanya dari ludah Naruto yang bermuncratan dan memberikan tatapan dingin ke kernetnya itu. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dari kerah kaos PSS Sleman kesayangannya dan langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf, Mbak," ucap Sasuke, "Ini saya putar balik lagi." Ia bergegas kembali ke kursi sopir meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang sibuk minta maaf ke mbak berjilbab yang duduk sendirian di belakang. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas.

Hari sudah mulai sore ketika sekali lagi Naruto berkeliling bus untuk meminta uang dari penumpang. Sekarang bukan jam-jam sibuk berangkat-pulang kerja atau sekolah, jadi penumpang di bus tidak terlalu banyak. Segera, Naruto sudah mencapai bagian belakang bus tempat seorang pemuda duduk sendirian sambil memandang keluar jendela. Pemuda yang sepintas terlihat seperti gadis karena rambut panjangnya yang terurai indah. Kalau bukan karena jakunnya, Naruto pasti sudah memanggilnya 'mbak'.

"Rumahnya mana, Mas?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tanda ia meminta uang atas jasa tumpangannya.

Pemuda itu tampak mencari-cari di dalam tasnya dan menjawab sambil lalu, "Bonbin."

Naruto mengerjap, kaget dengan jawaban masnya. '_Masnya tidak kelihatan seperti hewan apapun tapi rumahnya di bonbin? Eh, kalau dilihat-lihat, mata masnya aneh. Jangan-jangan masnya ini siluman ular yang kabur dari bonbin?'_

Naruto sudah menyiapkan paru-parunya untuk berteriak histeris lagi seperti tadi siang, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar sempat berteriak, mas-mas berambut panjang itu mendongak dengan kaget dan buru-buru berkata, "Eh, bukan. Maksud saya rumah saya bukan di bonbinnya. Tapi memang di dekat situ jadi saya turun di situ," jelasnya.

Naruto langsung meng-oh panjang seraya menerima tiga lembar uang seribuan dari masnya dan buru-buru kabur sebelum ia sempat berpikir aneh-aneh lagi. Ia tidak mau dipecat Sasuke jadi kernet hanya gara-gara salah mengira penumpang sebagai siluman ular.

* * *

Beberapa bulan sudah Sasuke dan Naruto menjalani kehidupan mereka sebagai partner. Ikatan di antara mereka berdua sudah begitu kuat sampai suatu hari ketika terjadi pergantian kernet di terminal, Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto erat-erat dan berteriak kepada sopir lainnya, "Yang bisa jadi sopir Naruto, hanya aku seorang!"

Setelah Sasuke berteriak begitu, Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata birunya, penuh haru dan rasa bahagia karena pemuda pantat ayam itu rela mempertahankannya sampai segitunya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto lirih.

"Iya, Nar," jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut.

"_Yo wis yo wis_. Tidak jadi ada pergantian kernet. Toh kinerja kalian bagus," Bu Haruno buru-buru menengahi meskipun darah sudah berleleran keluar dari hidungnya dan wajahnya sudah merah padam.

Pokoknya pada intinya, sopir dan kernet bus jalur empat dengan nomor polisi AB 2067 SS tetaplah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sampai insiden hari itu.

Paginya ketika bangun tidur, Sasuke flu berat. Hidungnya yang merah tampak begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Sasuke langsung mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya yang sebenarnya isinya tidak seberapa, menyambar jaket PSS Sleman-nya dan langsung mengenakannya. Ia tidak bisa libur hanya gara-gara flu. Libur sehari berarti tidak makan sehari.

"_Lara_, Sas?" —_Sakit, Sas?—_tanya Naruto begitu ia bertemu kernetnya itu di Giwangan pukul setengah enam pagi seperti biasa. Wajah Naruto menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"_Aku ra popo_," jawab Sasuke singkat dengan gaya acuh tak acuhnya seperti biasa. Beberapa mbak-mbak yang sedang berkerumun di kios penjual pulsa dengan ponsel-ponsel keluaran Cina mereka langsung terpekik girang mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terdengar begitu _cool_ di telinga mereka dan langsung mengetikkan ucapan Sasuke barusan di kolom status _facebook_ mereka, sama sekali tak menyadari kalau status mereka itu nantinya akan menjadi salah satu kalimat andalan di dunia maya.

"Yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Bahaya lho _nyopir_ kalau lagi sakit."

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, langsung menaiki busnya dan menyalakannya seperti biasa, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi kenyataannya, kerja Sasuke benar-benar buruk hari itu. Ia sudah tiga kali nyaris melanggar lampu merah karena lengah. Untung saja teriakan Naruto menyadarkannya pada detik-detik terakhir. Tak ada insiden fatal, tapi Sasuke bisa mendengar gerutuan penumpang yang mengomentari caranya menyetir. Sakit kepalanya benar-benar sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

Merasa benar-benar lelah, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk _ngetem _sejenak di perempatan dekat Taman Pintar. Tak ada penumpang seorang pun di busnya. Semuanya sudah mengeluh minta turun lebih dulu karena menurut mereka Sasuke ugal-ugalan. Bahkan ada juga yang menolak membayar.

Sasuke menghela napas. Libur sehari memang tidak makan sehari, tapi kalau memaksakan kerja saat sakit begini, hasilnya juga tidak maksimal. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, hendak menoleh dan memanggil Naruto, meminta sarannya apakah sebaiknya mereka sudahi saja hari ini.

"Nar," panggil Sasuke. "Bagaimana ka—" tapi kata-katanya terputus begitu melihat bahwa busnya benar-benar kosong melompong. Bukan hanya tidak ada penumpang, tapi juga tidak ada kernet. Naruto lenyap.

Mata Sasuke melebar, membeliak panik. Ia langsung tolah-toleh ke sekelilingnya, dan mata hitamnya menangkap sosok pirang di kejauhan. Tak salah lagi, itu Naruto. Pemuda itu sedang berlari secepat kilat dengan segenggam uang hasil tarikan dari tadi pagi sampai siang ini.

Sasuke langsung lemas di kursinya. Berbulan-bulan bersama Naruto, ia sama sekali sudah lupa kalau rekannya itu adalah mantan preman. Ia pasti memanfaatkan kelengahan Sasuke dan membawa kabur hasil hari ini. Apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti ketika menghadap Bu Haruno?

Sasuke kembali menoleh, ke arah Naruto lari. Pemuda itu sudah menghilang. Sasuke mencoba mengejar dan menangkapnya sekarang pun sudah percuma. Lalu, apa baiknya yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Melanjutkan bekerja untuk kejar setoran hari ini? Atau pulang saja dengan resiko dimarahi Bu Haruno? Ia kerja lagi pun hasilnya tidak akan terlalu maksimal. Kepalanya luar biasa sakit dan panasnya kota Jogja juga tidak membantu.

Sasuke masih diam di balik kemudi busnya, mencoba memikirkan solusi yang tepat dengan rasa sakit yang terus menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Saat ia sedang mencoba berpikir, terdengar suara langkah kaki menaiki busnya, membuat Sasuke menoleh.

Dan ia ternganga begitu melihat siapa yang baru saja menaiki busnya. "Naruto?" panggilnya kaget.

Naruto terengah karena habis berlari, tapi ia nyengir lebar. "Sori lama, Sas. Apoteknya jauh."

Sasuke mengernyit, tak paham. "Apotek?"

Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan obat flu dari dalamnya. "_Nyoh_. Daripada pusingmu tambah parah," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan obatnya ke Sasuke. "Itu yang paling murah. Moga-moga manjur."

Sasuke mengerjap tak percaya, menerima obat pembelian Naruto.

"Kok tampangmu kaget gitu sih?" tanya Naruto, penasaran.

"Eh, anu, pas aku lihat kamu lari _mblandang_ tadi, aku pikir kamu mau kabur bawa uang hari ini," jawab Sasuke jujur.

Naruto terbahak.

Untung saja rona wajah Sasuke tertutupi oleh warna hidungnya yang sudah merah sejak awal karena flu.

"_Lha wis_ kamu nggak bilang mau beli obat. Udah gitu larinya kenceng banget. Bawa semua uang lagi. Kalau mau beli obat nggak usah dibawa semua _mbok an_. Bikin khawatir aja," Sasuke mencoba berdalih.

Naruto masih ngakak. "_Ho'o_, sori, Sas. _Lha wis_ kamunya juga mengkhawatirkan banget. Aku tadi cuma kepikiran _kudu_ buru-buru beli obat."

Sasuke menatap obat di tangannya, kemudian menatap Naruto yang berdiri membungkuk ke arah Sasuke sambil berpegangan pada punggung kursi pengemudi. Kenyataan bahwa Naruto mengkhawatirkannya bagai menyalakan saklar di otak dan hatinya.

"Nar, sebenarnya ada yang lebih ampuh buat mengobati flu daripada obat lho," ujar Sasuke mendadak.

Naruto berhenti tertawa dan menatap Sasuke serius. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan menjulurkan kepalanya mendekat ke arah Naruto dan tanpa peringatan, mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto.

"Katanya, ciuman bisa menyembuhkan flu."

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

"Huatchiiiii!" gelegar Naruto.

Dua hari berselang sejak insiden flu Sasuke. Sasuke sekarang sudah sembuh total, memutar-mutar handuk yang biasa bertengger di lehernya untuk lap keringat saat ia bekerja dan melirik Naruto yang sedang mengusap hidungnya yang luar biasa merah dengan membabi buta.

"Katamu ciuman bisa menyembuhkan flu," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam.

"Kalau begitu sekarang gantian cium aku!" seru Naruto biadab, langsung menyambar leher Sasuke untuk membalas ciuman tempo hari, tapi Naruto kurang cepat. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berkelit.

"Nggak mau," balas Sasuke, segera kabur dari kejaran Naruto, mengelilingi terminal Giwangan dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam.

* * *

Saya nulis apa orz kayaknya waktu didiskusikan dengan **Aqua Freeze**, ini ceritanya lucu abis, tapi begitu saya tulis… orz. Saya harusnya menerima saja kenyataan bahwa saya memang tidak ada bakat humor. Mana inti ceritanya nggak jelas ya ampun.

Idenya berawal dari diskusi saya dengan **Aqua Freeze**, yang membicarakan tentang pekerjaan apa yang sering muncul di anime/manga. Dari semua pekerjaan, cuma fotografer yang belum pernah kami temui di cerita _straight_, selalu BL macam View Finder, Lamento, No Color dan semacamnya. Lalu kenapa ujung-ujungnya jadi sopir bus dan kernetnya? Karena ini pekerjaan Indonesia banget, dan yang bisa mengangkatnya hanya orang Indonesia. Jadi di sini, saya mewakili segenap rakyat Indonesia untuk mengusung tema BL rakyat kecil (?), karena tidak hanya kalangan menengah ke atas yang boleh BL #plak

Oke, semoga ada yang mau baca sampai akhir dan syukur-syukur mereview. Oh, btw, tadinya sama mau memberi judul 'Cintaku di Jalur Empat', tapi insting saya mengatakan lebih baik jangan orz

Dan saya tidak menyangka fanfic keseratus saya adalah fanfic macam beginian orz


End file.
